The Golden Day
by Solembum13
Summary: WOW, this is old...but I found it while cleanig my comp. file and well, this I think, was the first fanfic I wrote...I apoligize if it isn't great, I would love reviews...Was at the time supposed to take place around Bill and Fleurs wedding...


The Golden Day

Part1: Ron's story

It was the day of the wedding. I wore my black dress robes. I can't believe it's today, what a perfect time too, the weathers great. I went outside to meet Harry. I brought Bill and Fleur's wedding gift out that I got for them; it was some decoration that my mom picked out because I'm not good at that. He was standing when I found him, looking sort of glum in his green robes. I wonder what for.

"Oi, Harry!" I shouted. He turned and grinned.

"Hey Ron." He said, "What's with the package?"

"Oh, it's just a gift for the newlyweds." I told him.

"Have you seen Ginny by any chance?" Harry asked. I should have known.

"No, she's getting ready for the wedding," I answered. "Come with me to put this gift over with the others. We could talk about the Horcruxes."

"Not now. Not a good time. But I look dumb just standing here, so I'll go." Harry joked, we laughed. We started walking and I was a few feet away from the table, then Harry asked me something.

"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her this morning."

"I don't know Probably with" I stopped because Hermione was running towards us. Her hair was straighter and had loose curls tied back. She was wearing pinkish robes to compliment her hair; she looked beautiful. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I felt something slide from my hands; the gift fell.

"Oh no!" I picked up the gift and checked if it was broke, and set it on the table. I looked like a big Idiot. I looked at Hermione afterwards and she smiled.

"How are you guys?" she asked us.

"Hi Hermione, were fine. Um, What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh," she said "Um, Ginny helped me with it. Does it look ok?" she looked at me when she said this. I realized I haven't been talking.

"Oh, um, it looks nice, I mean, I like it. I mean, it looks different, but that's not bad, you look great, I mean you've always looked great, and, um" I shut up. She smiled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed.

"Ginny, you've seen her?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, but she's getting ready for the wedding." Harry frowned. I looked at Hermione.

"Come on, let's all get a seat." I said. We all left.

………….

The wedding was nice; now it was the reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Harry saw Ginny a few minutes ago and left, leaving Hermione and me alone. She stared around and then at me, then went back to eating her cake. I was almost done with my slice, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Want to dance?" What was I thinking? I can't dance! I never really have danced before. I was hoping in the back of my head she'd say no. She smiled.

"Sure, why not." She answered. God, I'll look like an Idiot.

We went to where the 'dance floor,' which was outside. Mom and Dad; Fleur and Bill; Fleur's parents; and Fleur's family and Friends. Fred and George were dancing which looked like Fleur's friends or cousins; I wasn't too sure. I took Hermione's hand and waist, and she took my shoulder and hand; we started to dance. This was awkward; I wasn't sure if I was dancing good or bad. Hermione wasn't complaining though. I hoped for the best; then I heard her say, "owe" to herself. Maybe I stepped on her foot.

"Sorry," I blurted. She looked at me.

"Oh no, it wasn't you. It's these shoes, you could only wear them so long."

" I'm a horrible dancer, am I?" I asked pathetically.

"No, you dance fine. Pretty good actually." She told me and then smiled.

I smiled. " Since when are you dance-expert?" I asked. She smirked.

"Well, when I was little, I used to take some lessons," she told me.

"Really, I didn't know that," I replied.

"Well, you learn new things everyday," she joked. At least I'm an all right dancer.

I remembered the night of the Yule Ball. She looked real nice; and she was with 'Vicky,' dancing. I wished it were me; then I acted like a jerk to her. I frowned thinking about this. Hermione must have saw.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," I answered quietly.

"Well, something's wrong, you were fine a minute ago."

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it, I'll probably sound stupid."

"Ron, just tell me, and you're not stupid." Hermione told me.

"Well, um, I just thought about, um" should I lie? No, but every time Victor comes up she flips. I should just tell her and hope for the best. She only wants to know what's wrong. I took a deep breath.

"I just thought about you and Victor dancing at the Yule Ball. That's all." There.

"You're still thinking about that?" she asked annoyed. "Well, we were just friends Ron, just friends."

"Look, It just came to me, ok? I told you it was stupid." I should have lied earlier. I should have known.

"Well, Ron, I don't know why you're thinking about it now, but I see it's bothering you, but we were only friends; if that's the answer you want."

"Did you ever kiss him?" It just blurted out of me. I really did it.

"No! We didn't but why do you care? You kissed Lav-Lav plenty of times! You don't see me talking about it."

"You sure took it out on me." I muttered. I should sew my mouth shut. She was pretty agitated with me. Before I could say anything, a swarm of girls rushed past us. Fleur was going to throw the bouquet. Thank God, my savior was a bunch of flowers, weird. Hermione and I walked over with the others to see who was lucky enough to catch them. Fleur threw the bouquet; it went pretty far surprisingly. The hopeful crowd cheered as it was falling. It landed somewhere, because the crowd went silent. I looked over to see that it was Hermione who caught the flowers. Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Way to go Hermione!" she cried.

Hermione was startled. She looked at the bouquet, and when she thought I didn't notice she looked at me, and started to walk away. Why was she leaving? I followed. She was in our Kitchen heading upstairs last time I saw her. I followed to see she was going to Ginny's room, which was the room she was staying in as well. The door was closed and I opened it to see her on her bed holding in tears.

"Hermione? What's Wrong?" she looked at me bitterly and stood up.

"You. You're a hypocrite. You only think of yourself. I danced with one guy; _one_guy and you turn it into a big thing! And that was almost three years ago. Have you thought just once that we were only friends Ron? No! You ask if I kissed him, where'd you get that idea? You snogged Lavender openly! Why should you care if I've kissed him? I never did! You make me so mad Ron sometimes, just mad!" she sat back down on the bed and choked back a sob. I felt guilty for making her mad. I felt stupid as well, for not thinking before I speak. I sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I say things, and I'm a moron; but there are things I can't just take out of my head."

She looked at me. "Why are you like this? It makes me frustrated. One minute you were okay, and then for some reason you thought of Victor and me. Are you jealous of him or something? There's no reason to be."

"No, I'm not jealous! I just"

"Just what Ron! Just what!" she yelled.

"Hermione I love you!" I shouted back. It just came out; I don't know what the reason was, but it did. But I admitted to myself that I meant those words. She looked at me with widened eyes, unsure if she heard me correctly.

"What did you say?" she asked in a softer voice, one I preferred. I needed to tell her. I already had confessed.

"Hermione, I love you. You're pretty, smart, and talented, everything that I'm not. I thought about you and Victor earlier because it's a painful memory. And I never want to feel that way again. And I'm sorry about Lavender, how I hurt you that day. I'm an Idiot, an idiot that loves you." There, it was out. I thought she'd walk away again, but she didn't. Instead, she beamed.

"Ron, I've waited so long to hear that. You have no idea how that makes me feel. But you're not an idiot; you're smart in ways I'm not. And your more of a person you think you are; you're loyal, brave, and hand," she blushed, I smiled a shy smile. You could hear the music from outside. We both were silent for a period of time, enjoying each other's company. "I was having a good time dancing Ron," she told me.  
"Want to dance?" I asked her for the second time today. She put her bouquet down and grabbed my hand. She led me outside.

We danced for a while. It was a good dance; nothing was bothering me. It was peaceful. She looked at me; I looked at her. And she told me something I've wanted to hear from her.

"I love you too."

I grinned at her; she smiled back, and then I kissed her. I felt happier; Hermione loved me. Sooner or later we broke apart. I realized then I was in a room full of people, who I knew were staring. But I didn't care; She kissed me this time.

Part two: Hermione's story

I couldn't believe it. It actually happened. We started out the day good, then we fought, I caught the flowers and ran off trying to straighten my thoughts out. He followed me and then we argued some more, then he tells me he loves me. _He said it___My heart was fluttering at that point; did I hear correctly? Or was I dreaming this? I've waited so long to hear that, and I just heard it.

"What did you say?" I asked him. He sighed and said it again.

"Hermione, I love you. You're pretty, smart, and talented, everything that I'm not. I thought about you and Victor earlier because it's a painful memory. And I never want to feel that way again. And I'm sorry about Lavender, how I hurt you that day. I'm an Idiot, an idiot that loves you."

We were fighting about Victor earlier; he brought it up and asked if I kissed him. I called him a hypocrite and I brought up him and _Lav-Lav, _and then it carried from there. Now he was telling me this in Ginny's room, because I ran off from him, and I just realized I've been silent. I was surprised, and I never felt so happy before. I smiled and Spoke, saying my truth.

"Ron, I've waited so long to hear that. You have no idea how that makes me feel. But you're not an idiot; you're smart in ways I'm not. And your more of a person you think you are; you're loyal, brave, and hand," I felt myself blushing, Ron smiled. You could hear the music from outside. We both were silent for a period of time, smiling, occasional looks and just enjoying each other's company. "I was having a good time dancing Ron," I told him

"Want to dance?" He asked me, again today.

I put my bouquet down. I grabbed his hand and looked at him, we then went outside to dance. We danced for a while and it was really nice, and then something occurred to me. I never said _I love you_ to him. Did he care, did he already know? I wasn't sure, I just looked at him, and his face was serious.

"I love you too." I told him, the honest truth I had kept in for years, has now been spoken. He just smiled and pulled me forward and kissed me, was I dreaming? No, I wasn't, I knew I wasn't, but it felt like I was. We broke apart; we looked at each other. He smiled, I knew people were staring, I felt it, but I didn't care, I tuned out everyone. I pulled him to me and I kissed him this time.

It wasn't long after that we broke apart for the second time. I looked around; sure enough some people were staring. Ginny and Harry; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bill and Fleur and some others. Mrs. Weasley beamed and let out a wail of joy.

"Ooohhh, I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I always had the feeling that my little Ronniekins would end up with you! I'm so happy! Lets celebrate some more! I need to take a picture! My young boy has finally grown up! And now he's with this beautiful young lady!" Ron's ears went red, and I smiled awkwardly. Mrs. Weasley started to cry, she must be emotionally exhausted after sobbing through the wedding.

Mr. Weasley stared and then just smiled. "I'll stop your mother," he joked and left. I turned to Ginny, who seemed happy.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. I've always assumed Ron liked you, and I've suspected you felt the same." She smiled "Congratulations! You're an official couple!" she then looked at Harry and turned, I noticed she frowned.

I felt bad for her, I knew Harry's reasons, but I couldn't help that she finally got what she wanted and then it was over so fast. When if that happened with Ron and me? No, couldn't happen. I looked at Harry next; he was just smiling.

"Finally," Harry said relieved. I knew he knew; I always had that feeling he did. Ron smiled.

"Finally," said Ron. There was an awkward silence. Harry looked at Ginny, who I knew wanted to be with her, after all the staring he did at her during the wedding.

"Hey you two lovers; saw the show!"

"Awww, don't they look so cute together?"

Fred and George started singing a lame song, which annoyed Ron. 'Love birds' this and 'cupid's bow' that and all sorts of things like that.

"Shut up," said Ron, who was hiding a smile.

"All right, we just wanted to tell you that the mad-mother with the camera is coming.

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was holding the standard camera happy mom smile on her face telling us to get closer. We did, and we smiled awkwardly. Afterwards, Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "They've grown so fast!" and Mr. Weasley followed the sobbing mom, saying "Now-now Molly, don't do that."

……………

It was more or less evening now. People the entire afternoon were saying what they thought of Ron and me being together. Things like "I knew it' or "finally, It's been so obvious for years!" Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiling and talking about us through dinner, as well as others. Even though it was Bill and Fleur's day, it seemed that Ron and me were a much bigger deal to people. It wasn't true, but it felt like it was.

Bill and Fleur, they looked so nice today. Fleur wore the latest fashion in wedding-robes from France, and Bill wore a handsome set of wedding-robes for men, obviously. Even with the scars on his face, he stood out as a proud, handsome groom to Fleur. They had such a wonderful wedding today. Fleur looked so proud walking down the aisle, Bill looked like he had never been so happy in his life. I would like to have that same feeling, on my wedding day, where I could not feel anything else but love and joy.

When I caught the bouquet today, that feeling came to me, I immediately looked at Ron when I caught it, even after all that arguing, I felt happy, and then I realized I was imagining myself going down the aisle with Ron being the groom. I had turned my head fast and that's why I went upstairs. I was still mad about Ron's hypocritical ways, but I was also happy for Ron's presence when I caught the flowers; I didn't know exactly what I felt or wanted to do. I basically panicked.

"Hermione!"

I jumped as Ron called my name.

"Hermione, back to earth yet? You reminded me of Luna for a sec." He laughed. I smiled.

"Sorry, was thinking, obviously." It was somewhat embarrassing, but since it was Ron who was laughing, I laughed as well. I looked around and mostly everyone was gone out of the dining area, including Harry and Ginny. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" I asked.

"They went outside to talk," said Ron who stopped smiling. "They have a lot to sort out, don't they?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I think they do. Have they even had a good time together today?"

"I don't know. Probably more just awkward." Ron replied; I nodded.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I asked

"Sure," he said.

We went out side and walked around his neighborhood, which to be honest, I've never done before. It was darker, but I could still see Ron's face, he held my hand.

"You know, this is probably the best day of my life," he said honestly. This made my face hot.

"Really?" I asked; he looked at me.

"Really." He answered, and then kissed me. I looked at him.

"You know, Ron, this will probably be the last good day in a while," I told him.

Ron looked at me seriously. He disagreed, "No, it's not. As long as you and me are together, we'll be fine."

"What about Harry? I'm concerned. When if he Fails?" I was indeed very worried for him; Ron too, When If You-Know-Who won? What's to be made of people? I didn't want to think about it, but Harry's like a brother to me, if he died, I would feel like I lost a family member.

Ron sighed. "I know how you feel Hermione, but hope for the best, there's nothing he could do else wise, but fight Voldemort." He said You-know-who's name. I hugged Ron.

"I'll hope for the best, and we'll just do what we could to keep Harry safe, and help him in anyway possible." We continued walking. Ron smiled and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Every year, Harry's given us an adventure. It's sort of funny in a way, we've never gone a year without helping him in some way." He grinned.

It wasn't really funny, but I knew what he meant, so I smiled. We did always help in some way, whether it was big or small, we were always there for him. Ron then looked at me again.

"Hermione, promise me this. We stay with each other no matter what happens."

"Ron, when if I can't stay with you? When if we need to split up or something?"

Ron looked at me again, and looked worried. "We can't. Hermione, when if something bad happens? There will be death eaters everywhere; I know it. Their main targets are people who are muggle-born, when if" he stopped talking. I knew what he was thinking. I looked at him.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm not going to be killed by them. I faced them before; I could do it again. I just hope everyone turns out fine. I think that is the main concern here." He nodded, he understood. He looked at me again; I could see how serious he became.

"Do you promise though?" he asked. I felt the same way he did at this matter.

"Yes, I promise." I said. He smiled.

"Good," he said, "Shall we head back?"

"Sure, it's getting late." I replied.

We headed back; we went to find Harry and Ginny. We did, outside, but to our disappointment, they were having a row. I thought they would settle things down, I was so sure.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS HARRY?" Ginny yelled

"BE LIKE WHAT? I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE!" he replied.

"WELL, HARRY, WON'T YOU EVER REALIZE THAT I DON'T CARE? THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU! YOU _THINK _YOU'RE KEEPING ME SAFE, BUT GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE ON MY BEHALF!"

"GINNY, I LOVE YOU! I JUST DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN!"

"HARRY, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME SAFE FROM DANGER FOREVER, AND IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ginny realized we were there. Perfect timing. She pointed at Ron and me. She calmed down and said in a lower voice.

"Harry, at least they understand. They know it's a dark time, THEY KNOW! Yet, they are together. Together Harry! Why don't you get it?" she was on the verge of tears, she looked at me.

"Do you think that we should or shouldn't be together?"

_Why_, did she _have_ to bring me into this? I don't know. To be honest, I felt bad, Ginny was right to an extent. Then Harry just doesn't want her to be harmed. I didn't want to agree with any of them. I chose a safe answer to stay out of it.

"Ginny, that's for you two to discuss. You'll figure something out." She looked annoyed.

"Some friend you are, lame advice Hermione." She stormed out and headed to the house then stopped and turned to Harry. "I wish you wouldn't always be so noble and always play hero," she said quietly, and walked away. Harry stood annoyed, and upset. He looked at Ron and me.

"You know? All I told her was that I love her." He looked at the two of us again, and walked off. I didn't know who I felt more sorry for, Harry or Ginny. I looked at Ron, who looked confused.

"Come on, let's go. I'll talk to Ginny, you talk to Harry." I was about to leave, and then Ron grabbed my hand.

"No, " he said. "They need time alone. If we try to straighten things up, it will get worse. They will be fine. They just really disagree on the matter, they'll compromise."

I smiled. "You're right," then I added, "This reminds me of the Ball." I laughed.

He grinned. "Don't get me started on that, it was the past, and this is now." He kissed me. We broke apart.

"You finally get the point, Ron. It was indeed the past. THANK YOU!"

We laughed. Everybody was getting ready to leave. It was night now. I wish the best for Bill and Fleur; I wish that they would have as many golden days as possible. I hope Harry and Ginny sort things out. I really am hoping for a lot of things. I just now have to wait and see.


End file.
